


Felice Anniversario!

by SplinterCell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Gags, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterCell/pseuds/SplinterCell
Summary: "Holy shit," Jack breathes, the bag slipping out of his hands and landing with a dull thump on the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I drink beer. I love beer.

Jack has been awake for close to thirty-six hours at this point, and he hasn't even been back on American soil for five minutes before his phone pings. The message is typically Brock; short and to the point.

_Shower at the Trisk, then get over to mine. Within the hour._

If it had come from anyone else, Jack would have told them to get fucked. But it's not; it's Brock, and who is Jack to argue with an order from his superior officer? Especially an order that is practically brimming with the promise of sex.

_You better be prepped and waiting for me._

He doesn't get a response to that, for a reason that becomes immediately clear the minute he steps into the bedroom.

"Holy shit," Jack breathes, the bag slipping out of his hands and landing with a dull thump on the floor. The lingering tiredness that the shower hadn't been able to banish immediately falls away as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Brock is laying completely naked and spreadeagled on his bed; arms and legs outstretched and tied to the bedposts with thin ropes. The skin around his wrists and ankles is already rubbed slightly pink from where he tested his knots to make sure they would hold.

"You did all this by yourself?" Jack asks slowly, eyeing the expanse of smooth, hairless olive skin displayed in front of him. It's a feast, is what it is, and all his to devour at his absolute leisure.

Brock nods and grunts, and Jack has to work hard to stifle a groan when he notices the dual o-ring gag forcing Brock's mouth open nice and wide.

"What the fuck did I ever do to deserve you?" Jack mutters, running his hand up Brock's toned stomach and across his chest. He pinches and twists a nipple between his fingers until Brock moans loudly behind the gag and arches up under his fingers.

 _Happy anniversary_ , Jack thinks, pulling his t-shirt over his head in one quick motion. _Happy fucking anniversary to me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, does anyone want to write what happens next?
> 
> *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
